


Keeping Promises

by ChickadeeChick



Series: Felicidades [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickadeeChick/pseuds/ChickadeeChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nando always keeps his promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Felicidades." Takes place after Nando's semifinal loss to Rafa at the 2009 Australian Open.

The greeting Fernando got upon returning to his hotel room after losing to Rafa in the semifinals was totally different from the force of nature that had bowled him over a few days earlier.  However, the closed-mouth but passionate kiss Feliciano gave him was no less arousing… or at least that was Feli’s plan.  
  
The hotel room door shut softly behind them and Nando dropped his bags, all while still being kissed.  Feli moved slowly backwards, pulling Nando along with him by the hips, then up and onto his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
“Fernando, Nando, Nando, Nando…” Feli kept whispering, hands running up and down Nando’s sides, but not yet removing his shirt.  “God you played so well.”  
  
Nando chuckled, tone ever-so-slightly self-depreciating, “Still lost it at the end there…” He draped his arms around Feli’s shoulders.  
  
“You’ve made it farther into a slam than either of us has ever been… you… you were amazing.” The hint of awe in Feli’s voice surprised Nando – it was something usually reserved for talking about the tennis technique of people like Rafa or Roger.  
  
Not wanting Feli to see the blush that had bloomed on his cheeks, Nando pushed into Feli’s mouth with his tongue, leisurely feeling his way around a place now so familiar.  Feli moaned softly and started working on Nando’s clothes, pulling off the shoes that were hanging over the edge of the bed near his knees, then the socks, then the shorts, leaving the one thing that would part their lips for last.  
  
With Nando naked before him, on his lap, Feli ran his hands over his lover’s arms, chest, sides, hips, thighs, and back up over his ass, back, and shoulders.  He started kissing Nando’s collarbone, moving slowly downwards, his arms curled around Nando’s back.  “You have a promise to keep.” Feli murmured, lips pressed to Nando’s sternum.  
  
“I realize that,” Nando chuckled, no hint of self-depreciation this time.  “But I am content to enjoy this for the moment.” He tangled his fingers in Feli’s hair.  
  
“Mmm.”  Feli licked at Nando’s abs.  “Just making sure you remember.”  He smiled up at Nando.    
  
“As if I could forget…” Nando scratched softly at Feli’s scalp before moving his hands.  “You’re wearing a few too many clothes, don’t you think?” Nando tugged at the shoulders of Feli’s shirt.  Feli unwound his arms from around Nando and let the shirt be pulled over his head.  Nando then slid off the bed to his knees on the floor in front of Feli, whose eyes went wide at the sight of Nando naked on his knees before him.    
  
“Dios mio, Nando, if I only had a camera…” He clutched at Nando’s short hair.    
  
Nando pressed into Feli’s touch and smiled brightly at him, hands working at removing the sneakers.  “I am damn glad you don’t have a camera with you… and that you usually don’t… I can only imagine that photo album.”  
  
“That photo album would be for my eyes only.” Feli’s hand moved to the nape of Nando’s neck.  “And maybe Rafa, just so I can brag.”   
  
Nando’s eyes narrowed and he smacked one of Feli’s knees.  “Funny.”  
  
“I thought so.” Feli chirped, curling over to place a chaste kiss to his lover’s lips.  Nando rolled his eyes and continued on removing Feli’s clothing.  
  
Feli lifted his hips so Nando could pull the last of his clothing off and then he immediately pulled Nando up off the floor and flush against him, nuzzling his ear and kissing his neck.  “I love you.” He could feel Nando smile.  
  
“Love you, too” He kissed Feli’s temple as he pressed him backwards onto the bed.  “You know, I was looking at my calendar and I realized that this is an important day…”  Nando spoke as he and Feli crawled closer to the headboard.  Feli just looked confused at Nando’s statement.  “It has been exactly one month since the first time I fucked you.” Nando smiled a bright, teasing smile at his lover.  
  
Feli broke into laughter.  “You are such a girl!”  He collapsed with a ‘foof’ onto the pillows at the head of the bed, hands over his face.  “Such a girl.”   
  
“Oh really?” Feli could hear that Nando was trying to hold back his own laughter as he crawled atop him.  “A girl?” Nando ground his hips hard into Feli’s.  Taken completely by surprise, Feli arched a good four inches off the bed and let out a long, almost pained, moan.  “Does that feel like a girl to you?” Nando’s tone now had a commanding, razorblade edge to it.  He leaned over and held his face centimeters above Feli’s.  “Does it?”  He punctuated this by grinding down into Feli again.  
  
“Nggghh… nooo…” Feli tried to answer around another moan.    
  
“Good.”  Nando smiled, watching Feli failing to keep his hazy eyes open.  “Wouldn’t want any girls in here, now would we?”  Feli’s brow was knit tight and he was panting hard.  “Would we?”  
  
“No.”  Feli’s voice was barely a puff of air on Nando’s cheek.  
  
“Of course not.”  Nando purred, leaning further down, chests pressing together as his put his lips against Feli’s ear.  “Because all you want is my cock.  Buried deep inside you.”  Nando felt, rather than heard, Feli’s sharp intake of breath.    
  
“Please…” Feli whined, arching his hips up and into Nando’s.  This time it was Nando’s turn to moan.    
  
“Been too long…” Nando murmured as he started sucking on Feli’s neck, moving down to his collarbone.  “…almost glad I lost… couldn’t wait another two days…”   
  
Feli wrapped his arms around Nando’s back and tilted his head to watch Nando kiss his chest.  “It was torture.”  His voice was breathless.  
  
Nando looked up, chin on Feli’s ribs as he smiled.  “Don’t worry, I will make it worth it.”  Feli’s head fell back in a soft moan and Nando laughed.  
  
He continued slowly downward, too slowly, if such could be judged by Feli’s wriggling and frustrated whines.  Hovering over Feli’s hips, Nando actually had the audacity to pause, listening for his partner’s breathing.  There was no sound.  
  
One of Nando’s hands reached up and stroked down Feli’s side, stopping on his hip.  “Breathe, mi amor, breathe.”  Feli’s breath came out in a shaky rush.  “Good.  No use holding your breath, we’re going to be here awhile.”  
  
Feli’s hands fisted in the comforter.  “I am going to get up and leave if you dnnnnnugh…” He was silenced by a hot, wet tongue running up and down his cock.  The tongue ventured lower, curling around his balls, and then even lower as Nando lifted his thigh a little and made a teasing pass over his hole.  Nando made his way back upwards, hands petting Feli’s thighs and parting them even more, wider than the space Nando really needed, feeling resistance in Feli’s muscles.    
  
Nando decided to be kind, not teasing Feli much longer (although it was long enough if one went by Feli’s growl) before finally swallowing him down.  Feli’s hands shot into Nando’s hair, all but clawing at his scalp as the muscles in his abdomen tightened.  A string of curses left Feli’s lips but not even Nando could understand them.  
  
It was hot, wet, sucking, as oh so so good.  Feli heard himself let out a horribly unmanly high-pitched keening noise, but he couldn’t be bothered to be embarrassed, could only hope that Nando was too busy to notice, too caught up in the moment to remember the noise later.  
  
And it didn’t last long enough.  Feli wasn’t sure where the hell the breeze came from when Nando left the bed, but he was sure Nando conjured it just to torture him and he hissed at the cold shock as well as the absence of contact, not to mention the fact that he was even more painfully erect than before.  When he returned to the bed with the all-important lube Feli pulled Nando down for a kiss.    
  
“This,” Nando whispered into his ear, “is going to hurt.  I just…”  
  
Feli cut him off, nodding furiously.  “No, no waiting.  No more waiting.”  He felt Nando smile against his jaw.  “Please, no more waiting.”  
  
“Well, when you ask so nicely…” Nando purred.  
  
Feli watched as the other Spaniard quickly but generously lubed up his cock and then he felt, rather than saw, Nando actually squirt some of the liquid right into his ass.  
  
“Jesus fuck that is cold!” He hissed.  Nando only chuckled in response, a low, seductive, if slightly evil, sound.  
  
But he didn’t have much time to complain more as Nando thrust into him hard and fast, all in one motion, his nails cut short but still digging painfully into the skin of Feli’s hips.    
  
Feli shouted out; the pain was oh so so good, so much better than the nothingness of the past weeks.  Nando had his eyes screwed shut, body taught, jaw tense, nostrils flared as he tried desperately to control his breathing.  Feli hooked a leg around Nando’s back and bent his knee, pulling the man closer and down, urging him to move.  Nando growled, a sound Feli loved, and started moving rapidly, unable to control himself enough to draw it out.  It had just been too long.  
  
It has hard and bruising, the sharp smacking of skin together an accent to their feral-sounding moans.  The headboard pounded against the wall and the mattress started squeaking precariously, but only the tourists in the room next door noticed those extra sounds.  Feli and Nando were totally focused on one another, on the feeling of this long-delayed encounter, of the heady rush of it all.  
  
By the time Nando reached forward and touched Feli’s bobbing cock it only took one good stroke for him to cum screaming, neck and back arching.  Nando did not last much longer, the open-mouthed images of Feli coming all over their chests and bellies as much of a stimulus as the physical clamping down of Feli’s body on Nando’s cock.  
  
Nando fell forward, only barely managing not breaking his nose on Feli’s sternum.  Once they had caught their breath Nando twisted his neck to look at Feli.  He smiled.  “Round One…”   
  
~**~  
  
It was four thirty in the morning when the pair realized that they were actually hungry.  Food hadn’t been the primary concern for either of them for many hours now and while dinnertime had long come and gone, Feli’s charm got room service to deliver breakfast a little on the early side.   
  
Nando noticed Feli’s slight limp as he pushed the cart into the room, only a towel slung around his hips, and he couldn’t help but giggle.  Feli just narrowed his eyes at Nando, knowing exactly what was running through the other Spaniard’s head.  “Hey, it is your fault you know.”  
  
At this Nando grinned even wider.  “I know it is my fault.  Especially after that time in the shower… I am enjoying it being my fault.”  
  
“Sitting on the airplane is going to be a bitch tomorrow.” Feli groused, going straight for the bacon.  
  
Nando hummed, a grin on his face that could only be described as shit-eating.  “You’ve got what… another 5 hours until Albert expects you?” He stood and slid himself in behind Feli, hands roaming over his chest and down to push under the towel.  “You don’t have to be the only one uncomfortable for the whole plane ride.”  
  
Feli laughed and shook his head, shower-wet hair tickling Nando’s nose.  “I certainly don’t intend to be.” He pushed back against Nando.   
  
Nando laughed as well, kissing Feli's shoulder.  "Good."


End file.
